


You Should Know

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Before Cas stole that guy's grace, Confessions, S9, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Cas to apologize, knowing full well that the angel can't hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Know

_Hey Cas. I know you can't hear me anymore, which, if I'm being honest, is probably the reason I'm doing this. Because this isn't a prayer. It's an apology._

_I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all the shitty things I ever said to you, for all the times I ever made you feel less important than you are. I'm sorry for every time I ever called you a baby in a trench coat. I wanted to let you know I never meant it when I shunned you._

_I want you to know that I'm sorry for every time I made you feel like I only wanted you around for your powers, and for all the times, lately, that I've told you to go away. You should know, Cas, that I would take them back, if I could._

_I'm sorry I did this to you, made you rebel against heaven and turn you into a monster. I never wanted that for you. You should be a messenger of God, protecting the word and smiting all evil, not killing your brothers and sisters for the sake of a worthless human._

_I'm sorry I never told you how much you mean to me, how much I...how much I need you. Love you. I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry for all the times I fucked up your life._

_You should never have pulled me out, Cas, I'm not with it. I destroyed you, and I never even told you how sorry I was._

_But mostly, Cas, mostly I'm sorry that I never said it before._

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm tired, and I'm in an angsty mood. And this was born.  
> Voila.


End file.
